Uzumaki Madness
by Byronx
Summary: In a desperate move, Sarada makes a mistake and brings a Naruto from another dimension to hers. Whit a revolution going on and her being one of the leaders of the resistance, this new Naruto must find how to go back to his dimension, while in the process help the girl who summoned him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hello there guys, hope you're all fine! My name is Byronx and I'm here to present you this new idea of a Fic. The first thing I want you to know is that my first language is not English and so, you may find some errors in this chapter. Please be patient.

Second, this story takes part in the Naruto Universe, but there are going to be several changes in the Boruto part, basically because I'm changing almost everything in that saga, so that part will be an AU. As for the Naruto part, everything will remain canon.

Third, although this story is not going to be a romantic one, the couple will be Naruto/Sarada.

Fourth and last, this is an experiment. That said, based on the reception I will continue the making of this story. But be aware, this won't be a full novel length. Maybe ten chapters or so.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

 _Rinnengan Rev-v… Summoning jutsu!_

"No!"

Naruto opened his eyes only to find himself in the middle of the air and in front of a black haired woman with red glasses and a konoha forehead protector. His blue eyes lighted in confusion a he also saw the glint of the rinnengan coming out of one of her eyes.

He was mixed up as everything happened too much quickly. From being suddenly in front of a girl with a rinnengan _and_ a sharingan to be aware of the massive energy attack coming from his back. Without giving it much toughs, he speedily grabbed the girl and disappeared from the line of fire, dodging the attack aimed at them.

They landed on the floor gracelessly as the explosion wave coming from the attack knocked them in the mud-forestall field they were on.

The blonde stud up and lifted up his gaze, trying to find the origin of the attack, failing in his attempt as the trees were too high for him to see past them. Then he directed his attention to the exhausted girl laying still in the floor.

"Where… Why am I suddenly here?" he asked, frowning. Wasn't there a rinnengan in her eye just a moment ago?

"We-we need to get out of here" she said with effort, almost fading in front of him as she was almost out of chakra. "Use y-your flashing technique again!"

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise. She _recognized_ the jutsu that saved their lives. It wasn't new, as his father was the ultimate user of the technique, but he hasn't saw that girl before and in theory, he was the only one who knew that he could use it too. Also, she was wearing that Konoha protector, and the sharingan was _almost_ exclusive of the Uchiha. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"It's not that simple" he said, reaching the kunay he threw in first instance to get them there. She stud up by grabbing off a tree, panting and sweeting. "I can't just go anywhere I want you know" he said, looking at the kunay in his hand. "And you haven't answer my question" he said then, looking at her.

"I can't believe my eyes" said, almost yell, a voice pretty away from them. "You just called another Naruto here… And one would say that have seen it all". The voice was cynical, and mockingly in a bad way.

 _Another Naruto?_ The blonde dragged his eyes, focusing on the one emitting the voice. He didn't had much time to look though, as the man made a big spinning-like rasegan jutsu in his right hand. _That is the attack I dodged before_. A hand in his shoulder distracted him from the guy.

"Give me that" said the girl, grabbing the three point kunay from his hand. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise as her left right eye turned from black to the rinnengan he saw earlier. She frowned looking at the weapon and without a sound or anything, it disappeared. "Quick, get us… get us out of here, now!" she said, fading as he grabbed her by the waist.

And he felt it again. The high energy coming directly to them. As he saw no other option, he performed the jutsu, and disappeared with her in his arm.

* * *

She woke up in a bed, with high doses of pain going through her whole body. Everything in her ache as she tried with almost no results to move. They were bandages in her thorax, legs, right arm and left wrist. She looked up and just in about no time found the deep blue gaze on her. "So, we made it"

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah" he stood up from the seat he was on and walked around the large tent they were on, trying to say or ask coherently the things in his head. "They left me to stay here because… well there is a lot of confusion nearby"

"No surprise there actually" she said, trying to sit on the bed. He helped her when he saw the great effort she was making. "Thanks". He nodded in response.

"We are not in Konoha". She bid her lip at his declaration. "This is a military base… of the resistance"

"This is so not how it supposed to be". Naruto lifted his eyebrows. "Yes, we are in an advance military outpost of the resistance… And Konoha was taken by a coup. It is now a dictatorial state. A hardcore one" she said, looking at him with sorrow.

"B-but how? Yesterday I was sleeping in my bed… one that was in a regular Konoha, and suddenly I appear in front of you and in the middle of this chaos!"

"It's my fault Naruto" she said putting a hand on her head. "I-I was trying to get to your world and ended up messing it all"

"What?" he said with a confused look in his eyes. She sighted.

"You already know that I have the Rinnengan right?" he nodded. "Well, I can go and travel in dimensions with it… I just don't know how!" she said, frustrated. "But… my father taught me a way I could do it without that much effort" he motioned his head to let her continue. "As I learned from him that out there was a dimension nearly identical to this one, with you there, I wanted to make a Reverse Summoning jutsu to get there and gather some time to learn how to use this rinnengan properly" she squished the sheets of the bed. "But now… I fucked everything now!" she said looking down to her legs, frustration and anger flowing through her words.

"How would you use a Reverse Summoning jutsu without me previously signed a contract?"

She looked up quickly as the anger decreased momentarily off her. "But you did… My father, he made you sing the contract long time ago" a sad and nostalgic gaze felt in her eyes. "On one of his many trips". She then looked at him, confused. "Don't you remember? Cuz' that's something one would not easily forget"

"I-I thought that was a dream" he rubbed the sides of his forehead with his finger. "Everything was surrealistic in there you know! How would you feel if out of nowhere a guy appears in your room and begins to tell you histories about _you?_ Fantastic histories of the great hero I were going to be… histories that never happened to me by the way"

"I don't know, he didn't went into much detail when he told me actually, so" she said, uncomfortably.

"Oh…Well" he said, perceiving her feelings. "Anyways, how could you mess up a jutsu like that?"

She looked in the opposite direction of his blue eyes and mumbled. "I said the words wrong"

"Huh?" he said, having not listen to her mumble.

"I said the words wrong!" she exploded. "I was fighting this guy, and he was just about to kill me, so I panicked!" the anger became frustration, and then, became sadness. "I ended up summoning you… And the worse thing is that I don't know how to reverse it"

Naruto straightened himself as he realized something. He couldn't dispel himself either. He was about to speak when a voice interrupted them in the room "Excuses my General, I need to interrupt you. Kakashi is asking Na… him to go and talk" he said, visibly uncomfortable in the presence of the blonde. "Also, I know you must be exhausted, but we need to make the arrangements to move out this camp. There is an alarm that triggered 10 minutes ago"

She nodded in acceptance. "Thanks Udon". The guy bowed and got out of the tent.

"This is so much weird. Wasn't that Udon from the Konohamaru team?" She nodded again. "Man he looked much older than me! And then, Kakashi looks like… Reaaally old"

"I said that there where similarities between our worlds, but neither we nor you are a replica"

"Well… I kind of knew that given that you weren't there in my world"

"Because we are a generation ahead of you, that's the big one difference"

"So, what you are basically saying is that I'm an ugly old guy here?" she almost gave a loud chuckle.

"Not that old… and certainly not ugly" she said the last part in a mumble too. "You are in your forties" her expression became sadder as a line of toughs stroked her mind. "Well at least you w-". She stopped herself, squeezing her jaw and avoiding his gaze. "You should go to Kakashi now… He is waiting"

Naruto nodded, not having notice the sudden change in the girls face. "Just one last thing… How should I call you, General?"

She blushed, as she didn't expected the title coming from him. "Right, we don't know each other". She shook her head. "I'm Sarada… Now go"

* * *

"Listen carefully… I'm going to level out with you". Naruto nodded at the hard, serious toned words that came out of Kakashi's lips. "The one person you look and also are named alike, is dead". Naruto swallowed dry at the declaration. "I don't know who you are, but I've got to tell you: It's not funny, not for me nor everyone else" He stud of the chair he was on a leaned closer to the blonde. "Sow cut the crap and tell me everything. I think I've been comprehensive and patient given the time I gave you in Sarada's recuperation tent as a thanks for bringing her back"

"I-I'm Naruto sir" He said sheepishly. In all the time he had spent with his dimension Kakashi, he hasn't never seen him in this state of stress and hostility towards his persona. with this Kakashi, he was in fact intimidated, as weird as it was. "I already told you… I was as confused as you at first, but I got the chance to speak with Sarada and I think I know better now"

"Ok, go on then"

"Well, I think I'm not really from here" Kakashi nodded, already knowing that. "I meant, I'm not from this dimension" Ok, that he didn't knew. "She summoned me somehow in the middle of a battle with her Rinnengan and well, everything else you know it by now. We managed to get here because of her abilities with that eye"

"And your Thunder God's technique " stated Kakashi, not asking. The tree point kunai resting now in one of his hands. Naruto pursed his lips in a line. Now everyone knew his secret. "Did you saw the one she was fighting?"

"I tried but no. it was a man tough" Kakashi nodded. He was almost completely sure who the contender was. He wanted to ask more things, but as they had the time counted, he sighed while his hands while shacking the dust off his pants.

"We'll continue this talk later. We are moving out this camp, and I strongly suggest you to come with us by yourself" he said walking towards the tent doorway.

Kakashi left the tent, leaving a very thoughtful Naruto. They were too many things new going on for him to process them all at once, being the most powerfully shocking the news of his dead in this dimension. Why did he died? How? Was he killed? And then, it was the interrogatives of Konoha, his friends, the fact that he couldn't dispel himself.

Naruto opened his eyes as he knew who was the one that could help him. with this particular idea in his mind, and focusing in the particular part of him that hosted one of his best friends, he gulped in despair as he found the space all terrifyingly alone.

 _Well shit_. _Where are you Kurama_?

* * *

That's everything for now. Please let me know if you would like me to continue this!

Hope you liked it. See you in another chapter, hopefully.

Edited 20/02/2018. Minor stuff in the chapter.

 **Byronx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello dear reader. Hope you're all fine there. here is another chapter. I couldn't stop the ideas coming to my mind so, here you have it haha. Please enjoy.**

 **Pd: For this chapter only.**

 **Honey 346: Thank you very much for the review! I decided to continue it indeed, after a long time nevertheless haha. As for your question, I'm Venezuelan, so Spanish is my native language.**

 **Chapter 2.**

He snapped. Now he was completely lost as his friend Kurama weren´t with him. That couldn´t be possible. He should be already dead if he wasn't with him. That's what happens to the Biju-less Jinchuriki.

 _Was he dying then?_

He didn't felt like it. He opened his eyes and went out of the tent, looking for Sarada's. This was all her fault. She must to know more. She had to. He tried to walk out further, trying to reach a better view given the crowd moving from one side to another. The camp was almost nonexistent now.

He pressed his jaw with force, felling powerless at his situation. He took two more steps and two Ambu ninja stopped his advances.

"Sir, we need you to come with us. The mobilization has begun and we have orders to lead the way for you"

Naruto looked at the two in front of him. He squeezed his hands because of the needs for answers to his sorrows. "I need to speak with Sarada first"

"You will, but not now" Spoke a feminine voice. The other Ambu. "Our task is clear, you have to come with us ASAP" She said, closing the distance between them. "Please, do not make this difficult. Come with us and let your questions for later"

He relaxed himself at the pleading of the girl. They were on a stress situation. "Can I at least ask you question?"

They nodded. Then, the Ambu man spoke. "You can. The fact that we answer or not is another thing. We have certain limits"

"I guess that will do then".

-/-

He gave up at the tenth question during their travel. They weren't allowed to say much. Not possible answer for who the leader of the now dictatorial Konoha was. Same as to why Sarada was a General. When he asked how he, the Naruto from this dimension, died, he could felt how their muscles tensed, so a hard no there too.

"Ok here's a new one" Said the blond after a couple of hours in silence. The Ambu leading the way turned slightly his head towards him. Naruto took that as an 'ask away'. "Who are the Generals in this rebellion?" If he couldn't ask about the past, and if the return to his dimension wasn't near, he may as well inform about his actual situation then.

"You have already known two. There are three more. Gaara, the Ex-Kazekage, is one of them. The remnant of his village is helping us out with full military force"

"The other ones are Chojuro and Kurotsuchi. The leaders of Kiri and Iwa" spoke the Ambu girl behind.

"So Gaara huh. Why is he an Ex-Leader? What happened with Sand?"

"The same as the other two great villages outside the rebellion. They were forced either to join Konoha or face an annihilation"

"They joined Konoha?" Asked Naruto in disbelief.

"No, not at first at least"

"You see, the military force of Konoha grew really hard the last years. The alliance formed on the fourth ninja war took form based on our power to keep the control among all the villages. Anyone who dare to face us knew that their destiny wasn't going to be successful, so nobody messed with us nor everyone else. That until well, our civil war" The girl said the last part with a bitter tone.

"One that didn't last much tough. A good part of us managed to escape and formed the rebellion. But the ones who stayed there where more than enough to fight the other villages"

"Then, more civil wars started in the other villages, being Suna the first one to fall. So there, almost all the Kages were against, but divided and with a powerful Konoha behind them they had no other choice than do as we did. And so, the villages who managed to stay firm are with us in the alliance, and those Kages that survived are here, leading the rebellion"

"How did the civil war started?"

There was no response. Another limit.

"Was Sarada a Kage?"

"No. And that's all we have to say about this topic" Said the man.

"Wait. If she is the daughter of Sasuke, why isn't he a General too?"

"We are getting close to our destination. Don't push it Naruto. We won't spoke more from now on"

-/-

They stepped out of the forestall zone and entered in a land where most of the area was rocky Mountains. The weather was cool, and the tops of the mountains were glazed with snow. They were moving fast in that exposed area, tension flowing at every step they took. The war was everywhere and they were only three ninjas in an open field.

"Wait a minute" Naruto spoke. "How come we are the only one in the way?"

"You didn't expect us to move like a flock in the fields, did you?" that make sense. Still…

"Yeah I didn't, but at least I thought I could feel them. I did feel them back in the forest, now we are alone" he said stopping his charge. The Ambu stopped too.

"Listen, this is not the time and we are in danger stopping here! We are almost reaching our location, don't make this more difficult"

"You are leading me away of Sarada! I told you I need her" he said with the anger beginning to flow through his veins. He clenched his fist.

"Naruto! You need to trust us. This is for the better chance of us getting our beloved Konoha back, please lest finish our way" pleaded the Ambu girl. The monotone way that she used to speak earlier faded and was replaced by a higher one. A tone that he recognized immediately.

"Ino?" the girl jumped in surprise. She made a click with her tongue, disguted for being uncovered by the other blond. She took away the mask revealing a tired face adorned with a fainting blue eyes. "What the f… Why did you do that? You were my friend in my universe!"

"Naruto please jus-"

"No! I need answers, come on Ino you out of almost every people should have helped me… And you" said Naruto pointing at the other Ambu. "The only thing missing here is that you aren't Shikamaru, because that would've been the cherry of the cake" he said exasperated. The expression on Ino's face gave him the answer he didn't asked for. "You are Shikamaru?! GOD!" He yelled.

Shikamaru took his mask off too as he raised his hands trying to calm donw the raging Naruto. "Calm down, we are not the enemy" The blue gaze filled with fire that laid on his own eyes made him to swallow a bit.

"How would I know?" Both Ambus tensed at the words. They took a slightly battle position as the blond in front of them had taken an offensive position too. They were order to fight if necessary, so they will, but not before a last try.

"You were like a brother to us, we grew up together"

"I was one of your maids of honor in your wedding"

"And Shikamaru was your right hand all the way through your leadership in Konoha" said another voice not too far, surprising them. "I didn't believe the information they gave me yesterday… You are back" the redhead boy took a few step and closed the distance between him a Naruto, surprising everyone when he gave him an emotional hug.

"with all respect Kazekage we… Don´t know yet who is he in first place, that's why we came here. We didn't expected you to reach for us first tough"

"I assumed they were going to be troubles" said the man separating from the shocked Naruto. "He _is_ Naruto, I can tell you that. Maybe not our Naruto, but he is Naruto never the less"

The blond shook his head coming back form the shock. "Listen man, I don´t know you and I'm getting very Impatient here, so please, just let me go already"

The Kazekage opened his eyes surprised. "You don't know who am I?"

"I mean, I know your name and your face, but that's pretty much it"

"Weren't we friends in your Universe?"

"No… our villages are in tension actually"

"Hum, that's unfortunate" Said the leader thoughtfully. Still, he manage to gain his focus again. "We have to leave this area now Naruto. I've set up a lot of seals between this lands and I can feel almost anything that moves near this military base, that's how I found you… And I can sense hostiles moving towards here as well"

Naruto looked at his eyes and didn't found any lies in them. If anything, they were too truthful. He sighed. "Ok, I'll go with you"

Gaara nodded. "Follow me now"

-/-

… _Even in here I cannot find the usual peace I had. You keep coming and coming to my mind without any restriction. I've tried to hate you because of this, of what you have make me be, but I just can't. I wasn't prepare… For anything, for nothing._

 _But you insisted. Why tough?_

 _Why dad?_

"General Sarada" a voice called for her, making her go back to the reality. "It's time for the meeting, everybody is waiting". The girl nodded in acceptance.

She walked to the meeting room slowly. She knew she had troubles. Lots of them. She doubted a little when in front of the door, but knowing no other solution, she opened and entered in the room filled with a great part of the head chiefs of the rebellion. Two of the general were there. So, this was a really serious meeting.

"Sarada, we have called this meeting in regard of your recent behavior as a General of this alliance" Said Kurotsuchi. "Although it's well known by this members here that you took a deliberate decision of going into the battle field all by yourself, it's also a fact that no less than 15 assets of ours died protecting you" she said in a hard tone. "Why did you took such an irresponsible decision?"

"I was betrayed" said Sarada bitterly.

"That's also a known information and we are already taking care of that matter. Never the less, that's not a reason of why to go all alone to a battlefield, nor a reason to lose 15 members of this resistance!" Said now the other leader.

"I tough I had a chance General Chojuro! I… wanted to end this quickly, I tough that maybe, if I killed him, they will be force to surrender, he is the ones leading them"

"And you tough that he'll be exposed that easily being the leader Sarada?"

"I trusted my spy… She… She was my best friend" Said Sarada, defeated. "The reasons were also strong. They were looking for the secret place of Uzushiogakure. And they found it, but needed an Uzumaki's blood to open some sort of seal placed in the center of the village. So, I went there, hoping this was the opportunity I was waiting" Sarada clenched her fist and bite her lip in a failed attempt of fighting the tears back. "She said to me that he was going to be weak after the ritual. But the reality was that the blood needed was an Uchiha's blood, not his…"

At this revelation, everybody in the room opened his eyes in surprise.

"There was a fight, but a single drop of blood was more than enough to both open the gates and make me weaker, it created some sort of link between the gates a my chakra. The more it opened the more I was weak. I never knew that I had two squads of rebels following me, but if now for them, I wouldn't be here now. I tried to run, but in my state I was only able to reach some forest near Uzushiogakure before I had to face him again. And then I… I" she hesitated, not knowing how to say the Naruto incident.

Chojuro, noticing her, intervened. "Everything else was already explained General Sarada. We hope, for our sake, that this _new_ Naruto will be helpful for this rebellion" she lifted her eyebrows and opened her mouth just a little before the general spoke again. "He's being tested by the General Gaara in the land of Iron… But mind you, if he fails, he gets death penalty"

She felt her throat went dry at this declaration.

"Thanks for sharing the information Sarada" said now Zori, the second in command of the Samurai forces.

"Nevertheless, your actions were impulsive and non-thoughtful. We've tried to please your father´s desires by giving you the chances of being a leader, but given that you don't have the wisdom for the task, this council have decided to remove you from the General rank you had… You'll remain as an Elite-Jonin under our command. You may go now, the meeting is over" Said Kurotsuchi.

Sarada's breath stopped for the time her brain took to process the information. They didn't even flinch a little bit while given her the demotion. Sure, she had a high rank still, but she felt like crap. She felt like she had betrayed her father in the worst possible way. Shaking her head, she came back to reality once again, bowed the leaders and excited the room without saying a word. When the door was fully close, that's when the tears came down of her eyes.

 _I told you, I wasn't ready…_

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you guys think. See you in another chap.**


End file.
